Colors of the Heart
by KatieWR
Summary: Amerika/Kanada one-shot, amolyan egyestés kis semmiség. A Szív Színei, ahogyan egy kapcsolatban változnak. Jó olvasást!


Colors of the Heart

- Ki vagy?  
- Kanada vagyok, a gazdád – válaszolta a suttogó hang. – És te ki vagy?  
- Kumajirou, a macid – felelte kissé rosszallón. – Éhes vagyok – tette hozzá aztán.  
- Bírd ki még egy kicsit, nemsokára végzünk – ígérte csendesen, és amikor felnézett, találkozott a tekintetük.  
Az északiakra jellemző hűvös, lila szemek elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől, aztán ajkai halovány, óvatos mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy rájött, nem csak elbambult, hanem tényleg őt nézi. Talán látszott az arcán, hogy nem tud mit reagálni, mire Kanada lesütötte a szemeit, és sietve a jegyzeteit kezdte rendezgetni. Nem nézett fel többet.  
Amennyire emlékezett, most először ültek egymással szemben a konferencia alatt. És talán nem is veszi észre, ha nem hallja meg azt a furcsa párbeszédet az asztal túloldaláról. Zavartan pillantott olykor-olykor az öccsére, aztán eldöntötte, hogy beszélni fog vele.  
A fájdalmas magány sötétlila árnyékként ült Kanada szemeiben.

~*CotH*~

Alfred félt. A tűz ismerős hangja ropogott a háta mögött – legalább már nem fázott, mert azért táboroztak ide ki a nappaliba –, de a lépcső folyton nyikorgott, és a padló is recsegett az emeleten.  
- H-hé… Matt, ébren vagy még? – suttogta, és összerezzent, mikor egy fahasáb roppant mögötte. A fiú felé fordult, rápislogott.  
- Mi a baj? – kérdezte készségesen.  
- Hallod ezt? Recseg a padló, meg a lépcső, mintha valaki mászkálna fent…  
Matthew egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, hogy a bátyja vajon komolyan gondolja-e a dolgot, de a kék szemek ijedten néztek rá. A félelem színe sötétbe vonta a tekintetét.  
- Nincs ott semmi – mondta halkan. – Csak mi vagyunk a házban. Azért recseg, mert fából van. Mert rugalmas, és szárad. Nem régi ház – magyarázta nyugodtan.  
- De…  
- Felmenjek körülnézni?  
- Ne! – szorított rá a paplanon keresztül egyik karjára. – Ne hagyj itt.  
- Visszaköltözhetünk a szobába – ajánlotta fel.  
- Ott hideg van. – A fiatalabb vett egy mély levegőt.  
- Akkor maradunk – határozott, és közelebb csúsztatta kispárnáját a másikéhoz, majd egész testével odébb mozdult kicsit. – Nincs itt senki – ismételte határozott, de csendes hangon, és lassan kinyújtotta egyik karját, hogy nyugtatóan a bátyja hátára simítsa. – Nem kell félned, oké?  
Alfred megnyugodni látszott, lehunyta a szemeit, és közelebb fészkelődött hozzá, már egészen összebújtak. A másik érezhető közelsége megnyugtatta. Eloszlatta a félelmeit.

~*CotH*~

- Én komolyan nem értelek – mondta furcsa hangon, ahogy sétáltak. Az egyik juharfa őszülő levelei élénk, tömör sárgák voltak, a következő ősz-vörösben pompázott, a harmadiknak rozsdabarna színe volt, a negyedik néhány zöld folttal az összes árnyalatból tartott pár marék levelet.  
A hitetlenkedésnek mindkettejük szerint kellemetlen, sötétszürke színe volt.  
- Miért baj?  
- Nem mondtam, hogy baj – rázta a fejét azonnal. – Csak számomra furcsa. Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyi ideig nem nagyon néztél felém.  
- Szeretek veled beszélgetni – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Ennek örülök – mosolyodott el. Alfred a vállánál fogva magához karolta, majdnem beleborultak egy levélkupacba. – Szóval, meddig szándékozol ezt tenni?  
Alfred hallgatott egy percig.  
- Hmm… Azt hiszem, jósoltak nekünk még párezer évet a következő világvége előtt… Mit szólsz? – Matthew hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, és felnézett az égre, már amennyi látszott belőle az út két oldalán növő hatalmas fák miatt. Egy tenyérnyinél is kisebb, vörös levél szálingózott épp a fejük felett, Alfred elkapta, és a szeme elé emelve megforgatta a szárnál fogva. – Ez egészen olyan, mint a Maple Leaf Flagen.  
- Talán mert egy juharlevél – felelte elmosolyodva.  
- Meglehet – bölcselkedett az amerikai, és odaadta az öccsének. – Tedd oda a vázába a többi közé.  
- Rendben.

~*CotH*~

- Ezt neked hoztam. – Gyönyörű, rózsaszín virágokat bontó ágacska volt, a végére zacskó kötve, benne egy kis vízzel, hogy ne száradjon ki. – Kiku azt mondta, hogy majd ad magot is, ha szeretnél. És akkor nevelhetsz cseresznyefát az üvegházban. – A ház mögötti kis épületről kevesen tudtak. Ahogyan arról sem nagyon, hogy szeret olyan növényeket nevelni, amik az ő országában nem élnének meg. Pontosabban szólva az egészről csak Alfred tudott.  
- Köszönöm szépen – mosolyodott el hálásan, átvette a szakura fa ágát, és kis vázába tette.  
Kanada szerint a boldogságnak cseresznyefavirág színe volt.

~*CotH*~

Alfred igazán elemében volt, ha valami olyasmit csinálhatott, amit szeretett. Ilyen elfoglaltságokat űzött lényegében a nap huszonnégy órájában, beleértve az alvást és az evést is, de Matthew rég nem látta olyan lelkesnek, mint amikor lovagolni mentek. Már hajnalban, a karámban szőrén ülve parádézott, aztán addig cukkolta, míg versenyre nem keltek, és akkor aztán rikoltva vágtázott át a prérin. Úgy tűnt, meg sem áll a horizontig.  
A szabadságnak igazán nem lehetett színe, mert azt Amerika árasztotta magából, amikor önfeledten száguldozott lóháton, a hatalmas síkságon. Meg amikor ültek este a tábortűz mellett, és indián dalokat énekeltek. Mintha a tűz táncolt volna a dalukra. És hátra fekve fürkészték az eget, a csillagok sokaságát, lelkesen pislogva felfelé, ha láttak egy-egy hullócsillagot.  
A szabadságnak csak íze és illata volt, ez utóbbi nagyon hasonlított a bátyja sajátjára. Olyan kellemesen édes és lágy volt, egyszerre keverve a fűszeres vadsággal és a részegítő erővel. Úgy érezte, hogy tettvágytól forr a vére, ha orrába tolul az illat, máskor meg teljesen elnyugtatta, és csak egy csendes folyót akart nézni, miközben összebújva ülnek egymás mellett.

~*CotH*~

Alfred nem hagyta békén, pedig nem valami horrorfilmet néztek, amin rendszerint az ölébe mászik, és úgy szűköl, mint egy félős kiskutya. Ezt most olyan pörgős akciófilm volt, de a kék szemű minduntalan a közelébe húzódott, átkarolta, hogy ne tudjon elmenekülni előle, és orrát nyakába fúrta, vagy a füle mellett szimatolt.  
- Elmondanád, mégis mit művelsz? – érdeklődte, mikor próbált elhúzódni, de nem sikerült. Védekezőn felemelte egyik karját, és arrébb tolta magától az amerikait, aki erre csak elkapta a kezét, és újra közel hajolt.  
- Csak próbálok rájönni, milyen illatod van – magyarázta nagyon komolyan. – Maradj nyugton! – szólt rá, és mély levegőket vett a nyaka közelében, miközben ő dermedten tűrte a procedúrát.  
- És, mire jutottál?  
- Olyan… hűvös. Mint a tél. Egy szép havas hegycsúcs jut róla eszembe, ragyogó kék éggel, és napsütéssel… Olyan…  
- Unalmas – suttogta maga elé.  
- Neeeem! Kellemes, és nem is tudom, csak olyan jó. Tetszik – jelentette ki.  
A szikrák általában fehéren villannak fel. Ezek kékek voltak és lilák, ahogy egymás szemeibe néztek. Amerika magához vonta, és nem törődve a filmmel, hosszan a karjaiban tartotta, csak úgy. Kanada mély levegőt vett, hogy kimondja, amire gondol.  
- Neked napfény és szabadságillatod van – susogta alig hallhatóan. Érezte Alfreden megdermedni a szavaira, aztán csak a hátát kezdte simogatni. Ő hamarosan elaludt a meleg ölelésben.

~*CotH*~

A törődésnek álom-kék színe volt, mert valahogy ezt tudta hozzá a legkönnyebben társítani. Hogy kedvesen megöleli a testvérét, mikor az fél a recsegő lépcsők miatt, vagy hozzábújik, mert fázik, esetleg ő kap kedves ölelést álmában, mikor valami miatt rosszul érzi magát. Az is hozzá tartozik, hogy reggel elnézi Alfredet, ahogy a hűvösre való panaszkodás ellenére felcsúszott pólóban, egy szál bokszerben alszik elterülve az ágyon, a paplanja meg valahol az ágy alatt vesztegel. És az is, hogy miután betakarta, palacsintát süt neki, hogy egyen valami normálisat is a gyorskaján kívül. Nem mellesleg, azért a palacsintáért ő is élt-halt.  
Egy telefon, vagy egy üzenet, ha már egy hete nem látták egymást, online beszélgetés, és mindig sikerült összehozni, hogy együtt menjenek a világtalálkozóra. Alfred repülőgépet is imádott vezetni.  
Az, hogy megfogta a kezét furcsa, bíborszínű rezzenést adott a pihe-kéknek.

~*CotH*~

A második télen már bárhol voltak is, mindenhol összebújva aludtak el, egymást ölelve. Alfred akkortájt szokott rá az óvatos, túl röpke és hirtelen csókokra, amik általában olyan pillanatnyiak voltak, hogy Matthew meglepetésében soha nem tudott rendesen reagálni. Ezek égővörösek voltak, nem csak a bőrén, hanem az emlékezetében is.  
Ott feküdtek megint a kandalló előtt, aludni akartak, az idősebb gyengéd puszit nyomot a homlokára, aztán az ajkaira, majd vissza is vonult volna, ha Kanada hagyja neki, ám átkarolta a nyakát.  
- Miért csinálod ezt, ha soha nem csókolsz meg rendesen? – kérdezte halkan, fürkésző, kíváncsi, világos lila pillantását a másik arcán nyugtatva. Alfred egy pillanat alatt elvörösödött, és tett még egy kísérletet a menekülésre, de kudarcba fulladt. – Vagy nem akarod? Mert akkor elég félreérthe-  
- Mi van, ha béna vagyok? – kérdezett közbe krákogva, és továbbra is zavartan feszelgett. Matthew lassan elmosolyodott.  
- Próbáljuk ki – húzta közelebb magához, s végre a kék szemű is abbahagyta az erőtlen tiltakozást.  
Ajkaik ezúttal hosszan cirógatták egymást, gyengéden, de szenvedélyesen, és amikor Alfred végighúzta nyelvét az alsóajkán, Matthew elgyengülten sóhajtott fel, és hagyta, hogy a másik nyelve a szájába csússzon. Óvatosan, puhatolózón érintették egymást, mégis volt benne valami pimaszul kihívó, ahogy az idősebb csinálta. Zihálva váltak el egymástól, percekig csak feküdtek szorosan összebújva.  
- Szerintem… - szólalt meg a fiatalabb kissé rekedten, – bűn jól csinálod.  
- I-igen?  
- Aha.  
- Akkor még egyet? – hajolt megint fölé mosolyogva, bár arcán még mindig látszott a zavartság pírja.  
- Oké – mosolygott vissza, és szorosan ölelte, míg ajkaik egymást kóstolva újra egyesültek.  
A hosszú szenvedélyes csókoknak felejthetetlen bíborvörös színezetük volt.  
A szerelemnek azonban nem volt színe. Sokan azt mondják, hogy az valamiféle rózsaszín köd, de Matthew szerint ez egyáltalán nem így volt. Ő csak azt látta ezután is rózsaszínnek, ami valóban az volt. Például az aprócska szakura facsemete boldogságszínű virágait. A szerelem inkább az ecset volt, ami újrafestette a világot, sokkal élénkebbre, színesebbre, ragyogóbbra, vakítóbbra, szebbre, vidámabbra, mint amilyennek annakelőtte láthatta. Egyszerűen gyönyörű volt.

~*CotH*~

Sokáig nem akartak igazán sietni, úgy voltak vele, hogy ráérnek. De a csókok együtt jártak valami mással is, valami sokkal nagyobbal, mint ők maguk, mégis tehettek annyit, hogy dönthettek felőle. Úgy döntöttek, engednek neki, hátha akkor megnyugszanak majd.  
A vágynak igazán nem volt színe, mert az valami olyasmi volt, amit nem tudtak igazán megmagyarázni. Vonzódás, akarat, szabadság és lánc, morzsoló erő, ami végül elsöpörte őket.  
Nem volt színe az izzadságnak, a forró érintéseknek, a fuldokló csókoknak, a nyögéseknek, a zihálásnak, még a fájdalomnak vagy a beteljesülésnek sem. Csak voltak, mint a természetes velejárók, és nem is akarták, hogy máshogy legyen.  
De megnyugodni? Na azt nem.

~*CotH*~

És a könnyeknek sem volt színük, csak a fájdalom sötétlilája költözött oda a tekintetébe újra. Az elárultság csalódottsága, hogy az oly gondosan őrzött titkot ilyen könnyedén kihúzták belőle, és képesek lennének világgá kürtölni. Az ijedtség, amikor Alfred meglátta, hogy sír.  
- Hé, mi baj? – kérdezte gyengéden, törölgette a szeme sarkát, és miután gyilkos pillantást vetett a férfira, kedvesen homlokon csókolta. Reszkető ujjakkal kapaszkodott az egyenruha felsőjébe, hozzábújt, arcát a ruhába temette. – Shh, nincsen semmi baj. Hé, te rohadék, ne lógj el, mit mondtál neki?! – kiabált a férfi után.  
- Nem ő… én… elárultam neki… nem akartam, tényleg nem… Ne haragudj! – nézett fel a könnyeken átlátszó kétségbeesés kavargó lilája.  
- Dehogy is. Nyugodj meg, na. Ne sírj, nem történt semmi. Szeretlek – nyugtatta, s szorosan ölelte, míg abbahagyta a sírást.

- Szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül lenni – mondta halkan. – Elmegyek sétálni.  
- Menj csak – hagyta rá, bár a szíve szakadt meg. Mégis inkább felkapta a telefont, és tárcsázott.  
A düh vöröse, mely képes lenne felégetni az egész világot. Nem a saját sérelem miatt, hanem olyasvalakiért, aki mindennél fontosabb. Ha a franciának eljár a szája, tudja, hol kell megtorolni. Ő senkinek nem fogja hagyni, hogy bántsa Kanadát. _Senkinek._ Ha a világgal kell szembeszállnia, akkor sem.

Csak leült mellé a domboldalra, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Nem szólt, nem simogatta meg a hátát, csak ennyit tett, hogy jelezze: vele van. Mert néha ez többet számít bármi másnál. Hosszú percek teltek el, de Amerika, ha akart, ha megérte, tudott nagyon türelmes is lenni. Képes volt rá.  
Végül Kanada csak felállt, leporolta magát, kézen fogta, és hazamentek. A forró víz mindkettejüknek jól esett, Alfred lágyan ringatta magukat a zuhanyrózsa alatt, az ölelésben. Aztán a fiatalabb csak annyit mondott: „köszönöm", mielőtt elaludt volna a biztonságot nyújtó erős karok között.  
A biztonságnak napfény illata, szabadság íze, és finoman barnás, szeplőtlen, még nedves bőre volt, pasztellkék szemei, sötétszőke haja, és vad mosolya. Mellette az égvilágon semmi nem számított.

2012. november 11-12.


End file.
